just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance Unlimited
Just Dance Unlimited is an additional service that started to become available on the newer platforms of Just Dance 2016. It allows users who own it access to more songs to play in their games. Summary The Just Dance Unlimited service is a subscription based contract. Once subscribed, the player can dance to over 400 songs from past games in the series, along with songs that are new to the series. The service also includes songs outside of the series, namely songs from the Kids series and songs from the spin-off title ABBA: You Can Dance. The player can either redeem the service through a code (Such as the codes given in the Gold Editions of the games) or by paying for it. The prices listed are in American dollars, but they vary by country and/or retailer: Songs from the service work the same as the ones in the main games: they are turned into autodances once they end, they can be used as songs to send in for others to compete on the World Video Challenge if available, and they can be used put into playlists. They are also compatible with the Just Dance Controller. The one thing that separates them is that they are streamed in real time. This is different from the ones in the main games which are pre-programmed. The service is available through for the following platforms and games: In Just Dance 2018 and Just Dance 2019, regardless if the player is subscribed, the service cannot be accessed until three songs from the main tracklist are played. Afterwards, it become available and it gives/adds a 90 day trial to access them. The player cannot choose certain songs they desire from the service; they come in one big package. Gold Edition The Gold Edition is a special version of a game containing a code that unlocks the service for three months. It is only in the NTSC region for the platforms that support the service. Only two of these types exist: one for 2016 and one for 2017. If the player does not buy the Gold Edition of those two games, the player still receives a code that unlocks the Unlimited service for two days in the NTSC region and three months for the PAL region. Songs This table only lists songs exclusive to the service. For a list of all the songs in Just Dance Unlimited, click here. Note that all content is not available across all platforms. For more information, click here. Alternates Along with the Classic version of songs, alternates are also included in the service. Below is a list of all the alternates that are available in the service Mashups The Unlimited service also provides mashups. These mashups do not require a subscription in order to play them, unlike most of the content from Unlimited. Mashups also do not appear between games: mashups with songs from Just Dance 2016 only appear in 2016, and mashups with songs from Just Dance 2017 only appear in 2017. Community Remixes Community Remixes are routines performed by players of the game. Like mashups, Community Remixes do not appear between games: Community Remixes with songs from Just Dance 2016 only appear in 2016, and Community Remixes with songs from Just Dance 2017 only appear in 2017. VIPMADE Also presented as "VIP Made" and similar to VIPs from Just Dance 2015, VIPMADEs are routines that are performed by famous people for players to follow along. These routines are not available everywhere, but rather in specific countries. As with the others, VIPMADEs do not appear between games. Three songs will be appear in Just Dance 2017 and Just Dance 2018 while the other one appear in Just Dance 2018 only. Unlike in Just Dance 2019 Three songs was streamed per country, but now expand worldwide due to popularity of the certain song. Other Content The Unlimited service also provides other content. The service offers exclusive Dance Quests and styles of dance for the Just Dance Machine. To view these, click here and here respectively. Trivia *With the addition of service on the Xbox One, it has made it possible to dance to songs that always required a controller to play. *All of the mashups that stem from songs in Just Dance 2016 have a purple backdrop in their preview pictures. *Some alternate choreographies have been renamed with a different label than in their source game. **The choreographies that were labeled as "On Stage" in their source game have been renamed to "Sing Along" **The Alternate version of Can't Take My Eyes Off You was renamed to the "Wrestler" version. **Summer's Fitness Dance was renamed as a "Sweat" version **At one point, the Sweat version of It's You was renamed to the "Aerobics" version, but it was later renamed back to the Sweat version. *Songs from the Kids series still retain features that were attributes for the Kids series, such as their Gold Move effect used in Kids 2 and their other "Gold Move" effect seen in Kids 2014, even if they are not in use anymore.